


Silly in Love

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [6]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don gets Sappy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly in Love

The crime scene was secure, Don was just waiting for Mac and his people to arrive.  With a sigh, he turned and walked the short distance to the water's edge. Pulling out his cell phone and flipping it open he leaned down and drew a heart in the sand then took a picture. Just as he sent it to Calleigh he heard Mac's, "Flack?" followed by Danny's "You're a sap."

Turning, he glared at them as he challenged, "Got a problem with that Messer?"

"Nope. Just saying."

"What do we have?" Mac changed the subject away from Don's love life.


End file.
